


Please me, tease me.

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Handcuff Kink, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Smut, collar kink, cross dressing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's much more satisfying when there's a collar around your neck and your hands are cuffed behind your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please me, tease me.

Trott had been feeling frustratedly horny for almost a month now. It wasn't that he didn’t have great sex, he did, it's just...he had a very different view about sex than Smith and Ross did. He guessed it was time to say something as he was getting increasingly annoyed after each fuck they had, but it was more himself being scared to say something. He trusted them both, he was just conflicted. By the time dinner came around Ross practically pulled Trott and Smith to the kitchen after banning them for a few hours and presented them both with a fantastic chicken korma.  
“This is amazing Ross!” Smith a smile, chuckling slightly as he dropped a bit of rice.  
“I'll second that, it tastes great.” Trott added.  
“Thanks!” Ross beamed, “I was kinda scared it would go wrong or it would taste strange-”  
“I don't think anything you make could taste bad.” Smith complimented.  
After that though, Trott spaced out. He really was going to talk to them about possible BDSM but was now a good time? While Ross and Smith chatted away bubbly besides him Trott's mind wandered to what they could do to him if he told them what he liked, how he liked it, how-  
“Trott? Trott...Trotttttt?” Ross half shouted, waving a hand in front of Trott's face.  
“Hmm? What?” Trott stammered, conscious of the hardness in his pants.  
“I said-”  
“Give it a sec Ross, Trott, what's up? It's not like you to space out.” Smith interjected, laying his knife and fork down on his now empty plate.  
“Hmm...just...stuff...”  
“What stuff?” Ross asked.  
“Well I kind want to- well I mean, talk about- tell you about- jesus, this is embarrassing, we need to talk about... something....” Trott trailed off, his voice turning into a mumbled jumble of words.  
“Trott...?” Ross asked, his brow furrowing.  
“What do you mean.” Smith said, his gaze turning stony.  
“No, no, no, I uh,” Trott laughed nervously, “it's nothing bad, or maybe, well it's how how you view it I guess...”  
“Get to it Trott or we'll be here all day.” Ross said with a cautious smile.  
“It's...” Trott paused and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I'm into BDSM.”  
For a moment there was silence and his voice and the word 'BDSM' seemed to ring in the kitchen until it was stopped by Smith's laugh, and Ross's too a moment after.  
“God Trott, such a drama queen!” Smith laughed, causing Trott to look up in confusion.  
“If you told us earlier we could, ya know...” Ross trailed off with a sly smile.  
“It's embarrassing...” Trott blushed, “but, well, can we uh...ya know?”  
“Yes, yes we can Trott.” Smith laughed. “Though, I don't really know much about BDSM so you're going to have to be our expert in this.”  
“I know some stuff,” Ross said, “safe words and what not.”  
“Red, yellow, that's what I usually use.” Trott supplied, smiling as he looked to Smith and then Ross.  
“I always knew there was something about you being so submissive.” Smith winked as Ross laughed. “Let's get down to business.”

  
  
After they had talked through the basics of BDSM and what Trott liked, what he didn't, Trott found himself trawling though lingerie websites, smiling at the thought of how he would look like in red and black lace, bows and silk, it got his heart racing at the thought of it. He decided to treat himself, Ross and Smith by ordering a red and black strappy cut out demi bra and thong set, making sure the bra was the smallest cup size. In his head he was already going through his, vast, collection of various toys, picking out one that would be best used.  
Waiting for his order to arrive was painstaking, 4 days and finally turned up.  
“Anything other than bills?” Smith called from the front room.  
“Nope, I'll leave the bills on the shelf for Ross to do though.”  
“Trott!” Ross complained, but it was his turn to do them anyway.  
Smiling to himself, Trott ran upstairs with the black plastic package that he signed for and ripped it open when he shut his door.  
He looked for a second admirably at the bra and panties then ripped of his clothes his heart racing in his chest as he stripped and pulled on the panties first. His cock was barely covered by the thin material and 2 straps either side of his hips ran around from the front to the back. He gulped in anticipating as he lifted up the bra. A trick he had learnt was the best was to hook the bra up with the hooks at the front, turn it around, then pull it up. The small cups only had a thin space between the material and his chest but that didn't bother him – he looked _sexy_ in it. Trott adjusted the straps so he was comfortable then started to pull various toys from the box under his bed where he kept them. His favourite collar, red silk with silver buckle complete with silver chain. He debated on water or silicone based lube then decided on silicon, he didn't want a ton of lube interruptions though the mattress might suffer a little for it. He also chose his handcuffs, the ones with black leather padding and silver chains.  
As an after thought he pulled his favourite bondage rope – silk actually – and added that to his pile. He pushed his box back under the bed, already feeling aroused at the sight of his toys then picked them up and carried them to the master bedroom. Technically it was Smith's room but it had the kind sized bed and was usually, if not always, slept in. Trott arranged the toys on the bed, then decided to pull the covers down onto the floor at the foot of their bed, it was easier to not have heavy covers tangling between them and since it was silicone lube he had gone for they would have to clean up before sleeping anyway.  
When everything was in place Trott picked up his collar and chain then left the room to go downstairs but he stopped by his room to pull of a pair of black heels. Smiling smugly, he went downstairs, collar in one hand, chain in the other. It had just turned 11 AM and as Trott silently walked behind the sofa where Smith and Ross were cuddled he breathed deeply and silently. He leaned over the back of the sofa quickly and grabbed the remote, turning off the T.V and smiling as Smith shouted 'Hey!' and as Ross turned back he gasped as the sight of Trott, in a _bra,_ holding a _collar._  
“ _Fuck_...”  
“Like it?” Trott said sultrily and he lowered the collar in front of Smith, who held it, then smiled slyly.  
“I'd like it better if this was around you're neck.” He said darkly and his words went straight to Trott's stomach as he breathed in to try to settle his nerves.  
Smith fully took the collar from Trott and stood up from Ross's lap and pulled Trott closer so he could wrap it around his neck.  
“Too tight?” Smith whispered, looking into Trott's eyes.  
“Too loose actually, this is my favourite setting...” Trott gulped, tightening it to the third hook then gasping as Smith pulled on the chain so their faces were so close he could feel Smith's breaths on his lips.  
“Kiss me.” Was all Alex had to whisper and Chris's lips were crushed against his and Alex was immediately biting and pulling aggressively with his teeth, cupping Chris's face with one hand as he pulled him to lean over the sofa with the chain. Beside him, Ross leant into Alex's neck, pulling lightly at the skin with his teeth to suck red marks into Alex's pale skin.  
“I propose-” Ross said between kisses, “that we go-” he paused again to suck on Alex's neck, “to the bedroom.” He finished with a gasp as Alex pushed the chain into free hand.  
“Chris, bedroom.” Alex commanded, smiling darkly as Ross pulled Chris with the chain.  
Alex's eyes roamed hungrily over Chris's ass as they went upstairs and reached to grab a cheek and dig his nails into his soft skin underneath the silky, thin fabric, his heart jumping in his chest as Chris let out a gasp which melted into a soft moan.  
“There's, um, stuff on the bed...I set up, fuck Alex.” Chris said, his voice jumping through his words with excitement as Alex's fingers brushed underneath his cock.  
“You're the one getting fucked tonight.” Ross said seductively, turning around to pull Chris up the last step then connecting their lips in a searing rush while Alex slipped into the bedroom.  
“I really didn't know you were this kinky...we're going to have fun with this lot...” Alex muttered, his eyes ghosting over the toys then to Ross and Chris who were backing into the room. Alex glossed back over to the things Chris had placed on the bed and instantly took the rope and placed it inside the drawer beside the bed, he didn't feel like it was a good choice, even if Chris had done it before – he and Ross hadn't. He instead took the cuffs, his thumbs running over the supple leather, and he moved the lube and condoms to one side.  
“I know how you like to touch us,” Alex said aloud, turning to Ross and Chris, “how would you feel if we stopped that, hmm?”  
“I wouldn't like that.” Chris whimpered, but his eyes lit up and he nodded as Alex inclined his head with a smirk.  
“Here Ross, hands behind his back.” Alex commanded. He watched as Chris was tied up then moved forwards to grab the chain and pull him to the bed. “You look so hot in that bra, fuck.” Alex said sensually, straddling Chris as Ross ran his hand down Alex's back to his hips.  
“I chose it specially for you both, knew it'd be liked.” Chris chuckled breathlessly as he felt Ross slip the heels off his feet and drag his fingers slowly up his legs.  
“Personally, I'd love it if you dressed like this all the time.” Ross purred, trailing a hand from Chris's legs to palm softly at Alex's crotch while the other rested on Alex's hip.  
“I wouldn't take my hands off him.” Alex murmured, leaning down to suck blood red bruises onto Chris skin, humming when Chris moaned. “Are you comfortable with your hands like they are?”  
“Fuck yes.” Chris whimpered.  
“I like the sound of that, you're going to be calling our names exactly like that when were done with you.” Alex said lazily, lifting himself off of Chris who shivered with a small groan and tried to lift himself up to Alex, but he's stopped by Ross who placed a hand on Chris's and pushed him back down and replaced Alex. Ross rocked his hips torturously slowly against Chris's, digging his nails into Chris's hips, licking his lips as he gazed at Chris.  
“You're wearing too many clothes.” Chris gasped, lifting his hips, trying to gain more friction.  
“Shame you can't drag me out of them.” Ross murmured, lifting his shirt off and dumping on the ground. “Alex, what the fuck are you doing?”  
“Putting on a show, come here.” Alex breathed, “Chris can watch.”  
“Alex-”  
“Just enjoy the show babe, Ross, fuck.” Alex said, gasping as Ross slid his hand down Alex's pants to brush his hand against Alex's cock.  
All Chris could do was watch and moan as Ross sunk to his knees and pulled the zipper of Alex's pants down with his teeth, then slowly slide Alex's pants down and press his mouth against the growing bulge in his boxers. Ross leant back, leaving a hot wet patch over Alex's cock then slowly stood back up, rucking Alex's shirt up and off as he stood and glossed his lips over Alex's jaw, rolling their hips together as Alex gasped and Ross muttered a hazed 'fuck' under his breath.  
Just watching them, watching Ross go back down to pull Alex's boxers down, it had Chris _aching_ with desire, his mouth drying and breath hitching as Ross took Alex's cock in his mouth and Alex _groaned_ and Ross ran his hand down Alex's thighs. Chris rolled up on the mattress to kneel with his legs spread apart, desperately trying to rock his hips into the mattress, kneeling up and groaning in frustration as he watched Alex rake his hand through Ross's hair as he muttered under his breath things that only ghosted Chris's ears with lust and desire.

After what seemed like an eternity Alex pulled Ross off of his cock then stepped out of his pants which were pooled on the floor to walk over to Chris who was trembling with tension. Alex wordlessly pushed Chris back down to the mattress and dragged his panties off with his teeth, maintaining eyes contact as he pulled them from Chris's ankles and let them dangle from his mouth. Behind him, Ross had completely stripped and already had the bottle of lube in one hand, the other was slowly stroking his cock.  
“I'm going to burn my name into your cock.” Alex said huskily, then he pulled Chris to the edge of the bed with the chain and brushed his tongue over the tip of Chris's cock, pushing his lips past the head, swirling his tongue around his cock while Ross climbed onto the bed behind Chris to slowly pump what Alex couldn't suck.  
“Oh fuck,” Chris gasped, “Ross, grip tighter, _fuck_.” He whimpered, jerking involuntarily into Alex's mouth as he felt Alex swallow around his cock, Alex's eyes flitting up to make eye contact as he sucked Chris's cock. “Fucking faster Alex, _please._ ” Chris pleaded, begging for more than the torturous frustration of Alex's tongue sliding so _slowly_ over his cock and Ross's grip and lazy strokes that pulled in his stomach much less than he wanted them to. Chris pulled against his handcuffs, moaning with desire and pleasure as held on of his hands.  
Alex then picked up the pace, sucking and fluttering his tongue along the underside of Chris's cock, the squelch of his saliva mixed with the lube from Ross's hand filling the air and melting with Chris's rhythmic gasps.  
“Fuck, oh fuck, like that _god_ yes, Alex, Alex oh fuck, I'm so close – _Ross!”_ Chris moaned, crying our Ross's name as Ross stopped Alex from sucking.  
“You're going to be _screaming_ our names-” Ross started, dragging his lips over the delicate skin at Chris's neck.  
“They're going to be seared onto your lips-” Alex rasped, his lips swollen and wet with saliva.  
“ _Fuck_.” Chris gasped, “fuck me, – _Ross-”_  
“Stand up.” Alex said breathlessly, “Suck me off as Ross fucks you.”  
Chris stammered incoherently as he was pulled with the chain to his feet and he immediately felt Ross drag a finger along his ass.  
Alex moved off the bed and stood in front of Chris, waiting for him to get his balance then he pushed his cock into Chris's mouth, sighing as he felt Chris tongue drag along his cock.  
“Fucking hell Chris- oh fuck.” Alex groaned, one hand knotting in Chris hair, the other on the collar as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks, a deep moan vibrating along his cock as Chris felt Ross push a finger into his ass.  
“Look at how much of a slut you are.” Ross whispered, Chris had mentioned that before when he talked them though what he liked, “sucking Alex's cock and fucking my finger.”  
“Such a whore.” Alex gasped, holding Chris's chin up.  
Ross pushed a second finger into Chris, deeper and with some more lube, shivering as he felt Chris clench down and push against him. Ross moved his fingers faster, matching the pace of Chris sucking Alex's cock, smiling as he added a third and Chris's loud moan ran through him, making him shiver in anticipation of fucking him.  
Chris swallowed around Alex's dick, pushing himself right to the base of his cock as he deep throated him, humming as Alex stuttered and threw his head back in pleasure.  
“Fucking _christ._ ” Alex moaned, “Holy fuck Chris, such a fucking dirty mouth.”  
“Maybe I'll use four fingers, make you _s_ _h_ _ake_ underneath me, call our names with that slutty mouth of yours.” Ross husked, pushing a fourth finger into Chris who _pleaded_ a moan against Alex's cock.  
“I'd fucking, make him wait – _fuck_ – until he so _close_ then pull away- oh fuck.” Alex said, gritting his teeth and jerking into Chris's mouth.  
“I'll use my tongue and he'll cum without me touching him, make him cum just like that, then I'd fuck him again until our names are seared onto his lips.” Ross growled, his breath leaving him for a second as he heard Chris choke around Alex's cock.  
“The only names he'll know are ours when we've finished with him, jesus _fuck_ Chris-” Alex gasped as Chris swirled his tongue around his cock.  
“Chris, you good with this?” Ross asked, rolling on a condom. The small hum from Chris confirmed it, and Ross lubed his cock a little more before slowly pushing into Chris, moving with him as he rocked into Alex's cock.  
“Look at him taking 2 cocks like a bitch.” Ross groaned, rolling his hips into Chris's ass, flicking into him then pulling back to slam into him again.  
“Fucking, Chris, oh _fuck_ I'm gonna, oh yes,” Alex gasped, fire pooling in his abdomen as he shallowly fucked Chris's mouth, “Suck harder, like that, oh fuck, oh fuck, Chris, I'm – _fuck_!” He cried, Chris's name on his lips as he came, jerking into his orgasm, throwing back his head as he moaned a mixture of Ross and Chris's names in a strangled gasp.  
Alex sank to his knees, still shaking from the force of his orgasm, and he pulled Chris into a searing kiss, the taste of his salty cum staining Chris's mouth mixed with muffled moans as Ross picked up the pace and gripped Chris hips, rolling into him in a steady pace.  
“Cum for me like the whore you are.” Alex murmured against Chris's lips, his hand raking through Chris's hair.  
Ross started to pick up the pace, pounding into Chris, grunting as he felt Chris clench around him, his pace starting to quicken as he felt his stomach tug and his breath leave him, pulling him into a daze of frantic fucking. He reached down to Chris's cock, dripping with pre-cum, pumping him with his thrusts as he gasped Chris's name under his breath.  
“Fuck, oh fuck, Ross, I-” Chris started but was cut off as Alex dragged his lips back to Chris's, muffling his moans. Behind him, Ross reached with one hand for the chain between Chris's handcuffs, pulling it so his arms were pinned to his back, groaning as he heard Chris's choked ' _fuck_ ' which pulled him so close to the edge, his thrusts becoming less paced and more frenzied as he left himself tighten, though he pulled away from it, stroking Chris's cock more until he heard Chris cry out a jumble of both his and Alex's names, his ass clenching sinfully down on Ross's cock as ripples of pleasure coursed through him and he came into Ross's hand with a cry.  
“O-oh fuck, Alex, _Ross,_ I fucking-”  
“Look how much you like it when I fuck you, your tight ass clenching like a slut's.” Ross grunted. He heard Alex whispering against Chris's face as he felt him slow down the rolling of his hips.  
Chris's heart was racing and his throat constricting as he jerked and tensed, waves of fire rushing through him with excitement as he heard Ross call him a whore, how he was _their_ whore.  
Ross pulled out and pulled the condom off, stroking himself a few times while Alex stood up and took over; in a few seconds Ross was coming in Alex's hand, tension dissolving into pleasure as he fucked Alex's hand before he leant against him for a second before they both took Chris into their arms.  
“There a latch on the cuffs, you’ll see it.” Chris whispered, leaning his head on Alex's chest.  
“I've got it.” Ross said gently, pulling the cuffs off and placing them on the bedside table.  
“That was fucking amazing.” Chris murmured hazily, whining as Alex led him away from the bed and into the bathroom instead.  
“Gotta clean up mate. Here, I'll get your collar.” Alex whispered, gently taking it off and passing it and the chain to Ross.  
“C'mon, I kinda just wanna sleep.” Chris said against Alex chest.  
“Shower first, then we can sleep all we want.” Ross said, coming back to press soft kisses to Chris's hair.  
“We love you, Chris.” Alex smiled, wrapping his arms around Ross to include him in their hug.  
“Love you so much.” Ross whispered, “kinda cold stood here though.”  
“I love you both too. Shower it is.” Chris sighed contentedly, letting both Alex and Ross pull him into a warm rivulet of steam and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing BDSM, if I can do anything better please let me know. It's important to practise safe BDSM, make sure you know what you are doing and don't try some fifty shades of grey shit. I got my info from various BDSM websites, if anything doesn't seem right though, tell me.  
> This was a prompt fic, so no multiple chapters, sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
